


When Good Turns Evil

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: Boredom led me to write this.Harry used forbidden Dark Magic to Steal from Slytherin house, he is evil, or are dark forces at work to allow a certain dark wizard take over the wizarding world.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was creeping back to his common room. He had just pulled the most amazing prank in the history of Hogwarts, and wandered down the hallways of the castle using his wand and a muttered Lumos to light his way.

"Put that light out!"

The scream had come from a painting.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Harry then looked at the Marauders Map in his hand, and noticed a moving name heading directly towards him. Severus Snape. Damn! If Snape caught him, he would no doubt be expelled.

He pointed his holly wand at the object he was carrying in his other hand.

"Reducio," he cast, as the object shrunk and he placed it in the pocket of his hooded jumper.

He also then pointed it at the map;

"Mischief Managed."

The paper turned blank.

"Nox," Harry said, as the light on the end of his wand went out. He stood in an stone alcove, set back from the main corridor wall.

Snape turned the corner and noticed something was not right.

"Lumos Maxima."

He noticed Harry standing in the alcove, trying desperately not to be seen, despite the bright light that was now emanating from the end of his ebony wand.

"Mr Potter. What do you think are you doing, being out of bed and about the castle at this time of the night?"

Harry had to think fast.

"Sleepwalking, Sir," he replied, most untruthfully.

"A likely story, Mr Potter. Turn out your pockets."

Harry removed the map from his pocket and Professor Snape grabbed the parchment first and unfolded it, although he was of course unable to see anything but a blank sheet.

"Reveal your secrets," he commanded, as he pointed his wand at the map.

In that moment he noticed the slight glimmer of something in Harry's pocket.

"What else is in your pocket, Mr Potter?"

Harry knew he was caught. He slowly removed the shrunken cup that was in his pocket and handed it to his hated Potions master.

"Engorgio," Snape cast, and the cup returned to normal size.

This was it, Harry thought, he was done for.

Snape knew exactly what this was. It was the House Cup. The Cup that was supposed to be in the Slytherin Common Room. Knowing that Harry would never tell him the truth, he quickly hit Harry with a non-verbal, Stupefy, easily catching the stupid boy unawares.

Casting a Notice-Me-Not charm over himself and Harry, he pointed his wand at Harry's stunned body and levitated him into the air. Snape directed Harry's movements using his wand, and brought them both to his personal store room. He levitated Harry awkwardly down the stairs, setting him on a hard wooden chair in the corner of the store cupboard.

Grabbing a tiny vial of Veritaserum truth-telling potion and palming it, he then pointed his wand at Harry.

"Rennervate," he said, as he poured two drops of the clear liquid into Harry's mouth. Harry woke up under the influence of the Veritaserum.

"What is your name," Snape asked, coldly.

"Harry James Potter," Harry replied, instantly, compelled by the truth-telling potion he had unwittingly ingested.

"Did you steal the House Cup, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"Interesting. Tell me, did you get another student to let you in to the Slytherin Common Room?" Snape asked.

"No, I used Dark Magic that I found when I sneaked into the Restricted Section of the library."

At that very moment, Professor McGonagall walked into the room just in time to hear Harry admit that he had used Dark Magic and stolen the House Cup from the Slytherin Common Room. She instantly grabbed Harry's arm and apparated to the entrance to Dumbledore's office - being the Deputy Headmistress had its perks; like apparating inside of Hogwarts.

"Sherbet Lemon," she said, and the large gargoyle statue started to turn, revealing a spiral staircase. She walked Harry up the stairs and straight into Dumbledore's office. Somehow, despite not having the authority to apparate inside the castle walls, Professor Snape was right behind her.

Snape pointed his wand at his forehead and removed the memory of what had happened earlier in the night and placed the memory into Dumbledore's pensieve. Dumbledore dipped his face into the swirling mists of the pensieve and watched the memory replay.

He saw Snape meet Harry in the hallway, and he saw him finding the Cup in Harry's possession. He saw how Harry admitted he stole it using dark magic.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and raised his wand, removing the memory of how he had stolen it and placed it into the pensieve and watched that, too.

He saw Harry use forbidden magic to turn himself into another student, bewitching the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon Common Room to grant him entrance. Harry had then Stunned every student in the Slytherin common room and dormitories. He froze time as he stole the House Cup and strolled casually out.

Dumbledore looked serious, not saying anything but then called over an owl. He wrote a note on a piece of parchment from his desk, and sent the owl off with it.

Within minutes two Aurors turned up, Flooing directly into the Headmaster's office.

"Mr Harry James Potter," Dumbledore's voice boomed through the room as a magical light started to swirl around everyone.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do hereby expel you for attacking other students, and stealing priceless school artifacts."

Just then the Minister of Magic walked into the room.

"I also have something I would like to say. I, Rufus Scrimgeour do hereby sentence Harry James Potter to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison for the illegal use of Dark Magic."

Harry had just regained use of his body and raised his wand towards Professor Snape.

"IT WAS A JOKE, YOU GREASY GIT!" he screamed.

"I was going to return it! Crucio!" he cast with venom, as Snape's body fell to the floor with the sound of bones cracking.

"Expelliarmus," one of the aurors said, as Harry's wand went flying from his hand.

She was short and had alternately brown and pink hair. She and the other auror; a man who had a rapidly-rotating magical glass eye, grabbed Harry and forced him onto his knees in front of the Minister of Magic.

"Harry James Potter. I had higher hopes for you. Since it is clear you cannot live up to your fame I do hereby sentence you to the Dementors kiss at dawn tomorrow morning."

The aurors put magical shackles on Harry's wrists and ankles before they jointly apparated him to Azkaban Prison. He had just one night left to live, for in the morning his soul was going to be sucked out of his body, courtesy of the Dementors.

Dumbledore walked into his private chambers after everyone had left. Casting wards to keep anyone from entering his rooms, he laid his head on the bed and slept soundly for the first time in a long while.

He woke up five minutes after sunrise the following morning. Something felt different. Harry would have now had his soul sucked out of his body. Just then the Polyjuice potion wore off, and he turned and looked in the mirror. His real face was showing.

The snake-like features proved who he truly was.

Turning swiftly to the large chest in the corner of his bedchamber, he cracked the lock and opened it, peering inside.

"Well,well. It looks like I have removed your chosen one, Dumbledore. All that is left ... is you. Avada Kedavra!"

A green jet erupted from the end of his wand. The real Dumbledore was now dead.

It was true, Lord Voldemort was back and he had just removed the two people that would harm his return to power. He was truly the most powerful wizard in the world.


	2. Cat stuff and Falling dresses

Voldemort sat at the Headmasters desk. He had just killed the two biggest people who threatened his rule over the Wizarding word. He had another person who was in these very hallways that needed to be eliminated or else she could plot against him and everything he worked for would have been for nothing.

He had just enough poly juice potion to finish her off. 

He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed an ordinary bottle. He unstopped it and took a sip. The thick gray liquid tasted rotten. He felt like he was on fire. A thousand snakes were inside him slithering around. His skin began to bubble like hot wax. He looked in the mirror. His skin began to have a bit of color return to it. He had white hair start growing from his head and face. Within minutes he looked and talked exactly like Albus Dumbledore. 

He called out to Professor Snape who was still outside the door. 

“Severus can you please come in here it is important.”

Snape had seen the green light from under the door when he killed Dumbledore. He was a bit in shock to see Albus standing in front of him. 

“Your potion works wonders”

Snape realized this was actually Voldemort. His potion was working perfectly, although he had no doubts.  
“Severus. I have plans to prevent that blasted McGonagall from interfering with our plan. I want you to put up a ward to force her into that blasted Animagus cat form of hers. Once when in cat form I want you to place her into the concealed box on the shelf, the one with the unbreakable charm. I want her to be able to see everything that is happening. 

“Yes my lord” Snape replied

Snape walked over to the door and placed the ward. The next person who walked in the door would be forced into their Animagus form.   
Voldemort walked over to the floo... The network was set up so they can floo call other teachers but not travel. He called McGonagall and told her he needed her to come up to his office instantly it was of upmost importance. 

She said she was on her way...

Snape stood behind the door ready to stupefy her as soon as she turned into a cat. 

McGonagall opened the door and started to walk inside the room. She was instantly forced into her cat form

With one quick zap of his wand Snape had her laying on the floor unable to move. He walked over to her and picked her up. He placed her into the box on the bookshelf that was concealed. It just looked like a bunch of books. Once someone or something was placed inside this box there was no escaping. Snape took down the ward.

“PEEVES” Voldemort yelled.   
Almost instantly the mischievous poltergeist was in the office. 

“Yes Master” Peeves said. You see Voldemort had control over the Ghosts and poltergeists of the castle. They had to do what he said they could not resist. 

“I am going to call up that Witch from the Hospital Wing. When she gets to the Top of the changing stairs near the secret passage here. I want you to push her. Make sure she fall down the stairs. WHEN THEY ARE CHANGING. The witch must not live.

“Yes Master as you wish” Peeves was on Voldemort’s side and with him in charge of Hogwarts he could pull his most awful pranks yet. 

 

Voldemort then walked back to the floo and called the hospital wing.   
“Yes Headmaster Madam Pomfrey said”  
“Come quickly Poppy there has been an accident its Minerva she’s been hurt”  
“On my way”

Poppy rushed up to the changing staircases. There was a secret passageway at the top that led right outside of the entrance to Dumbledore’s office, it would be the quickest way there. 

She reached the top and saw Peeves floating there.  
“I don’t have time for your pranks Peeves Professor McGonagall has been hurt.”

“Oh is it’s not her that has been hurt. You are the one who has been Hurt. He pushed her and watched as her body fell down the staircase. There was no way she would have survived this. He followed her as she fell, he was laughing the entire time”

Her body lay there at the bottom dead as could be... Peeves went back to Voldemort to let he know she was dead.

“Master it has been done. The witch lives no more”

“Thank you peeves you have been a most loyal servant.”

McGonagall sat in the box and placed her head in her paws. This was really happening. There was no stopping the Dark Lord now.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort called Bellatrix. To Hogwarts. She had escaped from Askaban. 

She arived and knelt before him.

" Yes my lord" she said 

"I Have a task for you. The herbology professor and the damned charms teachers are in my way. Use that new spell we had made."

Bellatrix bowed to her master in agreement. And walked out of the room. She had a wee bit of pollyjuice left so she turned into mcgonagall and walked to the greenhouse. 

She climbed down the stairs and out the back door of the castle. The greenhouse was not far from castle. She was getting closer even she saw the hut of the ugly half man. This have net an idea. She needed to test the spell anyways. She snuck up to the window and aimed her wand in. 

“Mortem basium” she whispered with a hushed laugh. A pink orb flew from her wand and went right in front of Hagrid. The moment he looked at it it flew directly at his head he didn't have time to move. He fell to the ground with with a large crash breaking the table he was standing next to. 

Bellatrix laughed and went on to the greenhouse her spell worked. 

She walked into the greenhouse and sprout was leaning over into a book getting out pots and earmuffs…

“ugh” mandrake Bellatrix thought to herself. 

She cast the same spell as she did on hagrid and watched sprout fall to the floor. She walked over to the box of earmuffs and spliced a small hole in each… oh how much fun it would be to watch this class but she has plans. 

She walked back to the castle and down the hallway to the charms classroom. Flitwick was teaching the ravenclaw and hufflepuff first years how to make feathers float. 

“Mortem basium maxima” she said as she pointed her wand into the room. She closed the door fast and locked it and warded it. So no one could enter. 

She heard a quick shreaking of students watching other die. A few moments later she unlocked the door and smiles as everyone inside was dead. 

She cast a spell turning the bodies into smoke. She opened the window and all the smoke of the bodied floated out the window.

She smiled and walked back up to the headmaster's office. 

“Master they are gone” she said on bended knee.

“good now go I suspect the ministry will be here soon I don't need you being found” Voldemort said as he took another vile of his special pollyjuice that snape brewed him. 

Things were going as planned.


End file.
